User blog:Planterobloon/XP Requirements for All BTD6 Tower Upgrades
This looks ugly, since it was originally a Notepad file, but here's all the XP unlock requirements. You can't view these after you unlock the upgrades AFAIK, so I collected them during my first few games. Dart Monkey *Path 1 **Sharp Shots: 100 XP **Razor Sharp Shots: 500 XP **Spike-o-pult: 1,900 XP **Juggernaut: 7,500 XP **Ultra Juggernaut: 22,000 XP *Path 2 **Quick Shots: 80 XP **Very Quick Shots: 400 XP **Triple Shot: 2,000 XP **Super Monkey Fan Club: 9,500 XP **Plasma Monkey Fan Club: 30,000 XP *Path 3 **Long Range Darts: 50 XP **Enhanced Eyesight: 450 XP **Crossbow: 2,100 XP **Sharp Shooter: 12,000 XP **Crossbow Master: 35,000 XP Boomerang Monkey *Path 1 **Improved Rangs: 100 XP **Glaives: 520 XP **Glaive Ricochet: 2,500 XP **MOAR Glaives: 8,500 XP **Glaive Lord: 37,500 XP *Path 2 **Faster Throwing: 120 XP **Faster Rangs: 550 XP **Bionic Boomerang: 2,500 XP **Turbo Charge: 9,000 XP **Perma Charge: 32,000 XP *Path 3 **Long Range Rangs: 110 XP **Red Hot Rangs: 490 XP **Kylie Boomerang: 3,000 XP **MOAB Press: 9,500 XP **MOAB Domination: 28,000 XP Bomb Shooter *Path 1 **Bigger Bombs: 200 XP **Heavy Bombs: 1,000 XP **Really Big Bombs: 3,000 XP **Bloon Impact: 10,000 XP **Bloon Crush: 37,500 XP *Path 2 **Faster Reload: 180 XP **Missile Launcher: 650 XP **MOAB Mauler: 2,700 XP **MOAB Assassin: 10,000 XP **MOAB Eliminator: 35,000 XP *Path 3 **Extra Range: 150 XP **Frag Bombs: 600 XP **Cluster Bombs: 2,500 XP **Recursive Cluster: 10,000 XP **Bomb Blitz: 25,000 XP Tack Shooter *Path 1 **Faster Shooting: 150 XP **Even Faster Shooting: 550 XP **Hot Shots: 2,400 XP **Ring of Fire: 9,500 XP **Inferno Ring: 32,500 XP *Path 2 **Long Range Tacks: 140 XP **Super Range Tacks: 500 XP **Blade Shooter: 2,300 XP **Blade Maelstrom: 9,000 XP **Super Maelstrom: 28,000 XP *Path 3 **More Tacks: 150 XP **Even More Tacks: 490 XP **Tack Sprayer: 2,450 XP **Overdrive: 8,750 XP **The Tack Zone: 26,500 XP Glue Gunner *Path 1 **Glue Soak: 150 XP **Corrosive Glue: 550 XP **Bloon Dissolver: 2,500 XP **Bloon Liquefier: 9,000 XP **The Bloon Solver: 37,500 XP *Path 2 **Bigger Globs: 120 XP **Glue Splatter: 900 XP **Glue Hose: 2,500 XP **Glue Strike: 8,500 XP **Glue Storm: 25,000 XP *Path 3 **Stickier Glue: 130 XP **Stronger Glue: 600 XP **MOAB Glue: 2,500 XP **Relentless Glue: 8,000 XP **Super Glue: 30,000 XP Ice Monkey *Path 1 **Permafrost: 160 XP **Metal Freeze: 500 XP **Ice Shards: 2,500 XP **Embrittlement: 8,250 XP **Super Brittle: 25,000 XP *Path 2 **Enhanced Freeze: 160 XP **Deep Freeze: 500 XP **Arctic Wind: 2,500 XP **Snowstorm: 8,500 XP **Absolute Zero: 27,500 XP *Path 3 **Larger Radius: 160 XP **Re-Freeze: 500 XP **Cryo Cannon: 2,500 XP **Icicles: 9,000 XP **Icicle Impale: 30,000 XP Heli Pilot *Path 1 **Quad Darts: 200 XP **Pursuit: 650 XP **Razor Rotors: 2,700 XP **Apache Dartship: 20,000 XP **Apache Prime: 55,000 XP *Path 2 **Bigger Jets: 150 XP **IFR: 650 XP **Downdraft: 3,300 XP **Support Chinook: 15,000 XP **Special Poperations: 40,000 XP *Path 3 **Faster Firing: 140 XP **Faster Darts: 550 XP **MOAB Shove: 2,500 XP **Comanche Defense: 12,500 XP **Comanche Commander: 50,000 XP Sniper Monkey *Path 1 **Full Metal Jacket: 120 XP **Large Caliber: 800 XP **Deadly Precision: 3,500 XP **Maim MOAB: 10,500 XP **Cripple MOAB: 37,500 XP *Path 2 **Night Vision Goggles: 200 XP **Shrapnel Shot: 600 XP **Bouncing Bullet: 2,500 XP **Supply Drop: 11,000 XP **Elite Sniper: 35,000 XP *Path 3 **Fast Firing: 130 XP **Even Faster Firing: 600 XP **Semi-Automatic: 2,750 XP **Full Auto Rifle: 10,000 XP **Elite Defender: 30,000 XP Monkey Ace *Path 1 **Rapid Fire: 160 XP **Lots More Darts: 750 XP **Fighter Plane: 2,700 XP **Operation Dart Storm: 8,000 XP **Sky Shredder: 35,000 XP *Path 2 **Exploding Pineapple: 120 XP **Spy Plane: 600 XP **Bomber Ace: 2,500 XP **Ground Zero: 15,000 XP **Tsar Bomba: 30,000 XP *Path 3 **Sharper Darts: 160 XP **Centered Path: 600 XP **Neva-Miss Targeting: 3,000 XP **Spectre: 19,000 XP **Flying Fortress: 45,000 XP Monkey Sub *Part 1 **Longer Range: 125 XP **Advanced Intel: 750 XP **Submerge and Support: 2,250 XP **Bloontonium Reactor: 11,000 XP **Energizer: 33,000 XP *Part 2 **Barbed Darts: 130 XP **Heat-Tipped Darts: 600 XP **Ballistic Missile: 3,000 XP **First Strike Capability: 20,000 XP **Pre-Emptive Strike: 45,000 XP *Part 3 **Twin Guns: 150 XP **Airburst Darts: 1,000 XP **Triple Guns: 2,750 XP **Armor Piercing Darts: 10,000 XP **Sub Commander: 25,000 XP Monkey Buccanneer *Path 1 **Faster Shooting: 150 XP **Double Shot: 700 XP **Destroyer: 3,000 XP **Aircraft Carrier: 12,500 XP **Carrier Flagship: 37,000 XP *Path 2 **Grape Shot: 200 XP **Hot Shot: 650 XP **Cannon Ship: 2,700 XP **Monkey Pirates: 13,000 XP **Pirate Lord: 35,000 XP *Path 3 **Long Range: 150 XP **Crow's Nest: 600 XP **Merchantman: 3,100 XP **Favored Trades: 10,000 XP **Trade Empire: 40,000 XP Ninja Monkey *Path 1 **Ninja Discipline: 150 XP **Sharp Shurikens: 550 XP **Double Shot: 2,000 XP **Bloonjitsu: 16,000 XP **Grandmaster Ninja: 50,000 XP *Path 2 **Distraction: 200 XP **Counter Espionage: 600 XP **Shinobi Tactics: 2,000 XP **Bloon Sabotage: 14,000 XP **Grand Saboteur: 35,000 XP *Path 3 **Seeking Shuriken: 140 XP **Caltrops: 500 XP **Flash Bomb: 2,500 XP **Sticky Bomb: 15,500 XP **Master Bomber: 37,500 XP Wizard Monkey *Path 1 **Guided Magic: 110 XP **Arcane Blast: 600 XP **Arcane Mastery: 2,300 XP **Arcane Spike: 11,000 XP **Archmage: 35,000 XP *Path 2 **Fireball: 130 XP **Wall of Fire: 700 XP **Dragon's Breath: 2,600 XP **Summon Phoenix: 13,000 XP **Wizard Lord Phoenix: 35,000 XP *Path 3 **Intense Magic: 140 XP **Monkey Sense: 500 XP **Shimmer: 2,200 XP **Necromancer: Unpopped Army: 10,000 XP **Soulbind: 30,000 XP Alchemist *Path 1 **Larger Potions: 140 **Acidic Mixture Dip: 550 XP **Berserker Brew: 2,250 XP **Stronger Stimulant: 10,000 XP **Permanent Brew: 30,000 XP *Path 2 **Stronger Acid: 140 XP **Perishing Potions: 500 XP **Unstable Concoction: 2,500 XP **Transforming Tonic: 10,000 XP **Total Transformation: 28,000 XP *Path 3 **Acid Pool: 145 XP **Faster Throwing: 700 XP **Lead to Gold: 2,000 XP **Rubber to Gold: 8,500 XP **Bloon Master Alchemist: 24,000 XP Super Monkey *Path 1 **Laser Blasts: 500 XP **Plasma Blasts: 2,200 XP **Sun Avatar: 7,000 XP **Sun Temple: 50,000 XP **True Sun God: 150,000 XP *Path 2 **Super Range: 300 XP **Epic Range: 1,300 XP **Robo Monkey: 6,000 XP **Tech Terror: 35,000 XP **The Anti-Bloon: 85,000 XP *Path 3 **Knockback: 550 XP **Ultravision: 2,000 XP **Dark Knight: 6,500 XP **Dark Champion: 47,500 XP **Legend of the Night: 100,000 XP Druid *Path 1 **Hard Thorns: 150 XP **Heart of Thunder: 750 XP **Druid of the Storm: 2,500 XP **Ball Lightning: 12,000 XP **Superstorm: 35,000 XP *Path 2 **Thorn Swarm: 140 XP **Heart of Oak: 600 XP **Druid of the Jungle: 2,000 XP **Jungle's Bounty: 11,000 XP **Spirit of the Forest: 40,000 XP *Path 3 **Druidic Reach: 120 XP **Heart of Vengeance: 550 XP **Druid of Wrath: 1,700 XP **Poplust: 14,000 XP **Avatar of Wrath: 33,000 XP Spike Factory *Path 1 **Bigger Stacks: 170 XP **White Hot Spikes: 600 XP **Spiked Balls: 2,400 XP **Spiked Mines: 15,000 XP **Super Mines: 32,500 XP *Path 2 **Faster Production: 180 XP **Even Faster Production: 650 XP **MOAB Shredr: 2,500 XP **Spike Storm: 11,000 XP **Carpet of Spikes: 35,000 XP *Path 3 **Long Reach: 120 XP **Directed Spikes: 550 XP **Long Life Spikes: 2,100 XP **Deadly Spikes: 9,000 XP **Perma-Spike: 29,500 XP Banana Farm *Path 1 **Increased Production: 200 XP **Greater Production: 750 XP **Banana Plantation: 3,000 XP **Banana Research Facility: 20,000 XP **Banana Central: 50,000 XP *Path 2 **Long Life Bananas: 200 XP **Valuable Bananas: 1,000 XP **Monkey Bank: 3,500 XP **IMF Loan: 20,000 XP **Monkey-Nomics: 50,000 XP *Path 3 **EZ Collect: 200 XP **Banana Salvage: 950 XP **Marketplace: 3,200 XP **Central Market: 20,000 XP **Monkey Wall Street: 50,000 XP Monkey Village *Path 1 **Bigger Radius: 160 XP **Jungle Drums: 1,000 XP **Primary Training: 2,000 XP **Primary Mentoring: 12,000 XP **Primary Expertise: 32,000 XP *Path 2 **Grow Blocker: 150 XP **Radar Scanner: 2,500 XP **Monkey Intelligence Bureau: 3,500 XP **Call To Arms: 20,000 XP **Homeland Defense: 30,000 XP *Path 3 **Monkey Business: 250 XP **Monkey Commerce: 750 XP **Monkey Town: 3,000 XP **Monkey City: 15,500 XP **Monkeyopolis: 28,000 XP Category:Blog posts